TH: MEMORIES
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: AU set after ROTK follows on from BOFA story lines, before Legolas sails west he visits his father once more


A/N: so I wrote this as an AU fic cos I have no idea if the small details are correct, I researched a bit and I love the movies but I'm only just starting to get into the books but hey I guess that's why they call it fan fiction? :) anyways I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and reviewing if you do, I own nothing.

Summary: AU set after ROTK follows on from BOFA story lines, before Legolas sails west he visits his father once more

**TH: MEMORIES**

War.

Thranduil Elvenking has seen many, perhaps none greater than defending his kingdom many years ago during the War of the Ring.

He is the greatest fighter of his people, in fact in many lands in Middle-earth creatures and races of all kind dare not cross the Elvenking during battle.

Peace.

They may have peace now, rebuilding their lives and the great forest that they call home but Thranduil's soul is restless for he longs to see his son.

_Legolas_.

Thranduil had sent him to Rivendell not imagining his was sending his son to the horrors of war and death. He returned for some time after the war with his Dwarf friend Gimili and then left once more.

Even as a young Elfling Legolas would wander the forest, never being able to stay in one place permanently, Thranduil suspected he would never be able to take his place as King it is why he gave him the highest position in his guard and much like his mother he enjoyed the forest more than the palace.

He sighs as he takes his crown off his head, placing it down next to him.

Such is the weight of ruling a kingdom.

He is about to descend from his throne when he notices commotion off in the distance. He takes a seat and waits, one of his guards, his youngest in fact comes running towards his throne.

"My King, my King Lord Legolas has returned!" Thranduil immediately descends from his throne to face his guard.

"Where is he?"

"The healing hall."

"Is he hurt?" Thranduil asks, nervous of the answer his guard will give him.

"No, his companion the Dwarf fell off his horse on the way through the forest and hurt his arm."

Thranduil wastes no more time, he heads to the healing hall quickly once there he stops in the entrance and takes in the scene before him.

Legolas, my son, how I missed you...

Legolas stands over the bed where his friend lay while the healers tend to him. Gimli waves off the Elves standing over him, Legolas tells his friend to lay still. A small and brief smile touches Thranduil's lips.

"Legolas." He calls. His son turns and Thranduil crosses the hall quickly, he greets his son with a nod and waits for the healers to leave before speaking another word.

"It is a pleasure to have you visit again Gimli, son of Gloin." Thranduil greets the Dwarf, Gimli grunts as he sits up on the bed. He nods to the Elvenking before taking off his helmet.

"Thank you for your generosity Elf-King... My-my horse was frightened and I was thrown off..."

Thranduil looks over at Legolas who is smiling.

"You know you were riding with a saddle to large for you Gimli..." He interrupts him and Gimli grunts in disgust causing Legolas' smile to grow wider.

Once the moment has past Legolas turns to his father.

"I wish to talk to you in private."

"Of course, you can come to my chambers." He replies and Legolas shakes his head.

"No, let's go out into the forest. To the clearing with the wild flowers and large trees if it is still there."

Thranduil knows of the place Legolas asks to see. Legolas used to escape the palace as a young Elfling and Thranduil would usually find him there resting beneath the trees. Thranduil never had the heart to tell him his mother used to take him there when he was a Elfling yet to even learn how to walk.

Thranduil nods, Legolas tells Gimli he will be back soon before they depart. It is midday when they arrive at the clearing. The great forest river still runs strongly next to it.

The wild flowers are in full bloom, Thranduil closes his eyes the memory of his wife assaulting him as if an Orc had just punched his chest. He takes a deep breath and steadies himself.

Legolas and Thranduil sit down under one of the trees near the river bank.

"Why did you ask to come here?" Thranduil finally asks. Legolas falls silent for a while, staring out at the river before turning to his father.

"I shall sail west soon Adar."

Thranduil nods, he would rather see his son reach the shores of Valinor then for him to fade from existence or be killed here.

"I will miss you my son." He says softly and it is the truth. For so many years grief and blind desire for the treasure under the mountain poisoned his bond with his son. It has been better since Legolas left at Ravenhill, still he wishes he could have had something more with his son.

"Will you follow me?" Legolas now asks which somewhat surprises him. Thranduil looks into the eyes of his son, he is at peace and yet there is some noticeable tension in his face and body.

"I will rule over this kingdom until the last of our people has done the same and then yes, I will come." He replies which eases some of the tension Thranduil sees in his son.

"What is it Legolas?" He asks.

"Will I forget? The horrors of war have not left me Adar. I wish to silence the dying screams of men and Elf alike. I wish not to see blood every time I close my eyes. If I have to live with these memories for eternity I do not know if I can go..."

Thranduil for the first time in many years reaches out and touches Legolas' shoulder as he used to when he was a young Elfling and half the size he is now.

"I cannot answer that Legolas. I do know now that the memories I have of your mother I would never wish to forget even though it brings me great pain to even speak about her. The horrors of war last forever even if they fall from memory. Middle-earth has suffered much lost and pain at the hands of Sauron but do not let your own loss or that of this worlds stop you from being at peace or happy my son. I have learnt that you will miss the greatest joys in life if you let grief and pain rule you." Thranduil lets his hand drop to his side again and looks out to the river once more.

"Your mother used to bring you here Legolas. She loved the forest as you do. I would often find her here when she went missing from the palace. You were so small I was at times afraid to hold you for fear of hurting you but your mother never showed any fear. We would sit under this very tree until my guards called me back, I would tell you stories of the Elves that would go into the forest and wake the trees and teach them how to speak while your mother sat there with her eyes closed holding you and listening to me."

When Thranduil turns his attention back to Legolas he can see how much it meant to him his father telling him this. Legolas nods to his father and this time he reaches out and touches his shoulder giving it a light squeeze before letting go.

They sit under this tree, speaking until nightfall. When they return Gimli is waiting for Legolas near the healing hall.

"Go now my son into the west, do so with joy." He says and Legolas nods, gracefully getting into his nearby horse. Thranduil now turns to the Dwarf who Legolas is helping up onto his own horse.

"My guards fitted your horse with a suitable saddle."

"Ah, thank you King Thranduil." Gimli replies as he wriggles onto the saddle.

Thranduil watches as Legolas rides out with Gimli.

I will see you again soon my son...


End file.
